Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector that is assembled to a front end of a light propagating body such as an optical fiber cord or an optical fiber cable, and is relates to an optical connector ferrule that is used to the optical connector.
Description of the Related Art
As an optical connector, for example, there is known a structure in which a guide pin positioning type ferrule is accommodated in a cylindrical housing as in an MPO type optical connector (stipulated in JIS C5982 and the like, MPO: Multi-fiber Push On) (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-196189).
In the optical connector, the movement of the ferrule is generally regulated by the housing in order to reliably fit the guide pin during butt-connection.
For this reason, if the optical connector is largely inclined or the housing is largely bent when the optical fiber is laterally pulled (so-called side-pull) in the state where the optical connector is connected to an optical connector of a counter connection part inside an optical connector adapter, an excessive force is exerted on the ferrule due to the housing, which may cause a problem in that the ferrule may be broken or the state of the butt-connection between the ferrules may be affected.